The present invention relates to a mechanical key.
A mechanical key includes a grip and a key plate, which is inserted into the grip. Such a mechanical key may be used, for example, in an electronic key system for vehicles. An electronic key system includes a portable device, which is provided with a communication function, and a lock controller, which communicates with the portable device. The portable device is carried by a user, and the lock controller is installed in a vehicle.
When the user approaches the vehicle, the electronic key system establishes communication between the lock controller and the portable device, which is located outside the vehicle, to unlock a vehicle door. Since the electronic key system automatically unlocks the door, the user may enter the vehicle by just pulling the door knob.
The portable device incorporates a battery and uses the battery power to perform communication with the lock controller. Thus, when the voltage of the battery becomes less than a predetermined value, the portable device cannot communicate with the lock controller. As a result, the door cannot be unlocked with the electronic key system. To cope with such a case, the portable device includes a mechanical key to mechanically lock and unlock the door. This enables the user to unlock the door with the mechanical key even when communication between the portable device and the lock controller is disabled.
To improve portability, there is a demand for a more compact portable device. Thus, recent mechanical keys have become shorter. This has shortened the portion of the key plate that is inserted into the grip. As a result, when inserting the key plate into the grip, the key plate easily inclines relative to the grip, or the insertion direction. This makes it difficult to position the key plate relative to the grip, and the key plate may become loose.